


Pinga commits breaking and entering

by Redlungs



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Probably not good but whatever lmao, Sharing a Bed, gayass 😳, shirou being shirou what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlungs/pseuds/Redlungs
Summary: It’s a peaceful night, and then there’s tapping at the window.
Relationships: Ogami Shirou/Pinga
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	Pinga commits breaking and entering

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the incredibly small fics. Oh you want a plot? You want a plot in my house? Fuck you you get a one shot and nothing else.

Sleeping was nice, especially to someone like Shirou who saw less and less of it with each passing day. So it would explain why he would be upset when being awoken by a tapping at his window.

“Go away.” He said, not even bothering to open his eyes. He knew exactly who it was, and frankly he was too tired to deal with it.

Instead of going away however, his window opened, and someone stepped in.

“Aw, but I just got here! Why would I leave so soon?”. 

It was Pinga, as it always was. No one else came into him room from the window at 3 am.

“You’re breaking in, I’ll call the police.”

“You’ll have to bail me out.”

“I’ll let you rot in there for a few days.”

Shirou finally turned from where he was facing the wall, seeing that the other had already taken the liberty of undressing himself. He huffed, covering his eyes. Shirou wasn’t entirely sure if they were dating or not yet, yet Pinga felt entirely comfortable to strip down in front of the other. He could hear the other laugh quietly at him.

“So modest, you can look you know. Now scooch over.” Pinga said, pulling the covers up and nudging Shioru. He growled lightly, but complied, squeezing himself against the wall. It was a simple twin sized bed, which was difficult to fit two grown beastmen on. 

“You really couldn’t get a hotel?”

“I could. But this is better.” Pinga replied, half laying on top of Shirou. He wrapped his arm around Shioru, somehow brining the other closer than they already were. He laid his chin atop Shirou’s head, getting comfortable before letting out a sigh.

“Comfortable?” Shirou asked.

“Very.”

“I was being sarcastic.”

“I’m aware.”

“Will you shu-“

Shirou was cut off by Pinga pressing a kiss to the top of his head, which shocked him into silence.

“Goodnight grumpy-pants.”

Shirou didn’t reply, just grumbled and snuggled in closer. 

So what if he woke up late the next morning? No one’s business but his own.


End file.
